Super Smash Bros: El Comienzo
by RagnellEttard2000
Summary: Mi visualización de como fue la vida de los personajes de Smash desde que iniciaron los Torneos. Que retos tendrán? Que estupideces harán? Quienes novios o en la friendzone? Cuantas caídas desde la ventana del último piso o desde la terraza? Quien es mas poderoso, Master o Crazy? Y quienes son los mas inteligentes y quienes son los mas estúpidos? Todo esta aquí. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Samsh Bros: El Comiezo**

**Aqui ando con una nueva historia. Yay! Obviamente de Smash Brothers. (Porque parece que solo soy buena en Smash... TOT).**

**Esta es mi visualizacion de como comenzo Smash Bros. Claro la vida de los personajes. Desde el Nintendo 64, Gamecube, Wii y el proximo para Wii U y N3DS.**

**Asi que empezamos.**

**Disclimer:**

**Super Smash Bros. y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom y Namco Bandai.**

* * *

**El Primer Dia**

Era el primer dia para los nuevos peleadores Smash... Los que habian quedado: Mario, Luigi, Link, Fox, Samus, Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, Jiglypuff, Donkey Kong, Ness y El Capitan Falcon.

Fue un dia lleno de batallas... que los dejaron casi machacados o como tortillas planas y uno que otro con un aura tan negativa que facilmente marchitaba los nopales. Pero no todo fue malo... No despues se pondria peor, estupidamente peor. Como demonios todo mundo queria entrar a ese infierno con sus jefes? Esos 2 hermanos se les habian botado el cerebro con cualquier rastro de inteligencia: Master Hand y Crazy Hand.

Lo malo es que las faltaba casi un poco mas de un mese para que acabe la temporada de peleas: N64.

Haber si no morian en el intento... Pero por alguna razon fueron seleccionados. No?

-Ayayayayay...mi cuerpito- Samus se quejaba con una voz de niña chiquita

-En cuanto tiempo se terminan las peleas?-Pregunta Ness

-En 40 dias- Responde Link checando el calendario decorado con Pokemons chibi

-Oh..Mamma... No aguantare tanto...morire...-Se queja el famoso Plomero, mascota de Nintendo: Mario

-Y para variar-Llega Fox y Falcon a la escena- Tenemos que administrar los curriculums de los solicitantes para la proxima temporada.

-Ahora? Pero si falta mucho tiempo...-dice Falcon

-Lo se, Lo se.-Dice Ness- Pero aunque falten todavia algunos años debemos empezar ya, porque asi dijo Master.

**FLASHBACK DE NESS**

-Muy bien Ness, Fox y Samus-Habla la Mano Lider-Ustedes les informaran a los demas luchadores la seleccion para la proxima temporada: GC. Tendran que seleccionar a 20 participantes. Pero de esos 20 solodeben quedar 13. Y esos 13 seran los nuevos luchadores, junto a ustedes. Y asi, incrementaran hasta pasar 30 o hasta 40 luchadores para la tercera y quinta generacion. Ademas hay que avisarles con mucho tiempo para que entrenen y prefeccionen sus habilidades para asi poder quedar listos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Oh.../Pika.../Jigly...-Dicen todos exepto Ness

-Entonces empezamos ya?- Pregunta el Hylian

-Si-afirma el niño- Master dijo que nos darian los papeles...ehhh-mira el reloj de la pared- ahora...

**FUM!**

Un monton de papeles caen sobre ellos desde el techo. Aproximadamente 3000 o 4000 hojas

-HAY NOOOOOO.../ PIKA PIIIIIII.../ JIGLYYYYYY...-Todos exclaman con flojera extrema

-Ya se por que debemos empezar ya...-Dice Yoshi

-Ha trabajar...ni modo...-Dice Samus con flojera.

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

Los luchadores apenas terminaron de acomodar las miles de hojas... como sacarian solo 20? Facil... la gran mayoria son idiotas inutiles.

-Buenas noches, Luchadores-Llega Master con su hermano Crazy

-Que Onda!-Crazy les saluda

-Ya que son lies de hojas-Anuncia Master- Empezaran mañana. Tendran 2 semanas para escoger a los participantes. Con permiso- Se va

-Oouuu... 2 semanas?...-Link cae de rodillas resignado

-Hay ue escorgerlos al azar-D.K. sugiere

-No... Master nos mataria.-Advierte Kirby

-Si... Que pasa si escogemos a puros inutiles por andar haciendo eso?- Dice Mario

-Cierto...-D.K. se rinde

-Pues,-habla el Hylian- Hay que botar a los inutiles. Como este. Miren dice: Alice- Lo rompe a la mitad

-Ok.../ Pi.../ Puff...- Y asi, todos a trabajar

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

Algunos Luchadores (Link, Samus, Ness y Fox) se habian desvelado hasta las 3 de la madrugada trabanjando en los proximos participantes del GC.

**10:35 A.M.**

ZZZZZ...

Samus seguia dormida ya que fue la que mas trabajo en el papeleo. Sin darse cuenta que las peleas ya habian empezado hace mas de una hora y varios en el publico la querian. Pero Link no quiso despertarla.

''Samus, Samus...''

Oia una voz que la llamaba entre sus sueños. Una voz muy familiar. Era Mario quien intentaba despertarla.

''Samus despierta ya!''

''SAMUS ARAN QUE DESPIERTES AHORA!''

-Ah! Dios!-La cazarrecompensa finalmente desperto- Que pasa, Mario?

-Pff... Que que pasa?-Tengo mas de media hora intentando despertarte. La Ronda 1 ya acabo. alistate para la segunda que comienza en menos de 10 minutos-Finaliza

-Oh, si, gracias.-Se levanta a alistarse rapido.

**7 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

Samus llega a la sala de espera donde los Luchadores aguardan a que los llamen.

-Tsk, hasta que despiertas, floja- Link le da una no muy buena bienvenida

-Callate o te mato antes de que empieze la pelea- Ella le advierte

-Ok, ok

**_Los siguientes son Link y Samus_****- Habla una voz hacia la sala. Samus y Link se miran de mala manera desafiantes.**

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

Link y Samus llegan. Pero Link estaba peor que...

Mas de la mitad de la ropa de Link desaparecio y tenia muchos rasguños en la cara y algo de hollin en varias partes del cuerpo; especialmente en la cara.

-No te voy a subestimar para la segunda- Dice Link con algo de dolor en su voz

-Eso te pasa por llamarme floja...-Dice con orgullo

-No quiero saber que harias si te llamaran pu- iiggghhh...-Samus le da un golpe en la cara con su blaster

**EN LA NOCHE...**

Vaya que los luchadores se habian esforzado: Ya casi llevaban la mitad de los papeles. Y hasta ahora llevaban a 8 elegidos. Los cuales eran: Zelda, Young Link, Gannon, Navi (Con esto a Link casi le da un infarto),Peach (Con esto a Mario casi le pasa lo mismo), Mewtwo, Roy y Pit.

* * *

**Bien, con este terminamos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y alla uds. si quieren dejar review, si no, no estan obligados.**

**Bye! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya habia pasado todo un mes desde que fueron terminados los papeleos para la Generacion de Peleas GC. Y en total fueron: Zelda, Young Link, Navi, Peach, Gannon, Bowser, Roy, Marth, Mewtwo, Pit, & Watch, Ice Climbers, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Falco, Snake, Wario, Meta Knight, Olimar y Pikmins y Sonic.**

**Y lo mejor... ya era el dia para las eliminatorias. Todos los concursantes fueron reunidos en una sala por Master, y Crazy se encargo de tomarles lista y contarles las reglas:**

-QUE ONDA TODOS!- Saluda la mano loca- Yo me llamo Crazy Hand y les pasare lista y despues les dire las reglas para que no hagan algo tonto con trampas. Bien. Zelda Hyrule.

-Aqui!

-Young Link de Nophalitchitionctzlmshttponon

-Aqui estoy!

-Navi Bruja

-Como me llamaste?!

-Peach Toadstool

-Aqui Crazy!

-Gannondorf Gerudo

-Presente

-Bowser Koopa

-Presente, señor

-Roger Dashi el perro

-Eh?!

-Marth Lowell

-Presente, sir

-Mewtwo

-Aqui estoy, basura...

-Pit Angel

-Aqui! Aqui!

-Mr. Game & Watch

*Game & Watch salta para afirmar que esta presente*

-Nana y Popo Climber

-Aqui estamos!

-Dr- Mario?!

-Presente, mamma!

-Pichu

-Pichu!

-Falco la copia viva a todo color

-Oyeme!

-Solid Snake

-Afirmativo pareja

-Wari- OH QUE ASCO!

*Wario se echo uno afirmando su presencia. Todos se tapan la nariz*

-Meta Knight

-Aqui jejeje

-Olimar y- AUCH! Quien me avento este pikmin?!

*Crazy comprende que Olimar se lo lanzo diciendo que estaba presente*

-Y Sonic the Hednehog

-You're too slow!

Todos en la sala: -.-

-Bien ahora les dire las reglas!. 1.-No patear a sus contricantes en la entrepierna o en sus atributos.

*Muchas chicas ponen cara triste*

-Y ya!

-Eh...-Interrumpe Roy- Acaso es solo eso? No hay mas reglas?

-No. solo eso... no! esperen! si hay otra regla: No pueden matar a sus contricantes.

*Varios villanos ponen cara triste. Gannon voltea a ver con furia a Roy por haber hablado.* Nota de la autora: Si. Desde alli empezo todo. Porque Roy hablo: Roy VS Gannon xD

-Muy bien- avisa Master- es hora de que se vayan a la arena para comenzar con las batallas

**EN LA SALA DE ESPERA DE LA ARENA NO.1 EN EL ESTADIO MELEE...**

Todos habian llegado a tras banvalinas para ser llamados. Habian varios sentimientos mezclados, nervios, miedo por el dolor, emocion... o simplemente otros no tenian nada de nada asi nomas. Como era el caso de Gannon y Bowser. Todos estaban aburridos y empezaron a hacer lo que se les viviera ala mente: Gannon decidiendo la mejor forma de derrotar (Ejem, matar) a Roy, Roy se taradeaba la de Core Pride, Peach se peinaba, Zelda abrazaba a Young por pudo miedo, Pichu echa bolita, Marth acomodandose la ropa y la tiara, Mr. Game & Watch junto con los Climbers mirandose mutua y meticulsamente, por alguna razon preparaba bendajes y curas y todos los demas solo sentados escuchando un alboroto afuera:

-LINK ENTIENDE QUE ASI NO ES!- Samus le gritaba Link

-AHHH-El Hylian bufa-ENTIENDE QUE ES BABADU NO BABADA!

-UYYYY! ESTOY HARTA!-Pasa que, Samus y Link discutian si se decia ''babada'' o ''babadu''. Los demas jueces, Fox, Mario y Ness solo miraban. Los demas luchadores no fueron como jueces por irresponsables y su nivel de idiotez era extremo...

-_**Disculpen las molestias-**_ Ness habla por el microfono que se escucha en tras banvalinas- _**Las peleas comenzaran en aproximadamente una hora por problemas diplomaticos y gubernamentales- (**__AHHHHHH! JODETE!-_Samus se ardio. Eso se escucho al fondo_-_**_) Emhhh... disculpen las molestias-_** Deja el micro.

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

Todos miraban por un lado de la arena, en el escenario, a Mario inconsciente y babeando con la boca abierta con muchas moscas y un par de cucarachas y ratas alrededor, en el centro de la arena; Link y Samus matandose mutuamente: Link tirado en el piso y Samus encima de el dandole de bofetas y puñetazos. Solo Ness y Fox estaban del otro lado con una gotita estilo anime.

-Ahora que?-Pregunta Zelda algo preocupada por Link

-Hmm...-Piensa - Pues... la señorita Aran esta mas que ardida asi que los fuertes vayan por ella. No?

-No- Dice Gannon y Bowser

Zelda se transforma en Sheik y dispara una flecha de luz al par de idiotas que se pelean. Y les da haciendo que los 2 salieran volando a lados contrarios.

-Listo- afirma Sheik

Fox va al centro del escenario y arrastra a Mario hacia donde los jueces.

-Ok-Habla Ness hacia Fox- Digamos los primeros-Se mira como que tenian algo escondido**- **_**Los primeros s**_**_eran Roger e_**_**l perro y Navi la tonta**_

Roy y Navi: Como nos llamaron?!

-Solo pasen!-

**Roy y Navi pasan a la arena**

-... Empiezen la pelea!- Anuncia Fox

A continuacion, Roy saca un libro de color rojo, que al parecer es el libro de magia de Lilina. Navi dijo ''_Hey Listen!''_ e hizo que Link y a Young les dieran un ataque epileptico. Roy abrio el libro, y, en vez de intentar hacer un hechizo empezo a perseguir como tarado a Navi por toda la arena.

**_37 MINS. DESPUES_**

Roy logro alcanzar a Navi dando un mortal estilo Ike (¡¿IKE?! ESPERENSE A BRAWL!) y abriendo el libro aplasta a la probecita de Navi cerrandolo. De pronto Link y Young despiertan despues de haberse desmayado tras aquel ataque epileptico.

-Hey... Listen...- fue lo unico que se escucho de la pequeña hada, sin enbargo, a pesar de que Roy cerro muy fuerte el libro no murio (como si fuera a matarla). Cuando los 2 Links escucharon el ''hey listen'' les dio una paralisis cerebral xD

-Roy gana el primer asalto!-Anuncia Ness. Entonces, ignoraron a los Links y sacan 2 papelitos de la urna que tenian escondida.-_**Los siguientes seran Peach y Gannondorf-**_ Con esto Mario despierta de repente y dice:

-Mamma mia! Si Peach no puede con Bowser, enserio creen que podra derrotar a Gannon?! Si apenas Link lo Hace!

-QUE COMIENZE SU FESTIVAL DE MADRAZOS BATOS!- Anuncia enloquecida Samus

Se mira en la arena que Gannon y Peach se ponen en defensa. De pronto, Peach saca un sarten de quien-sabe-donde y empieza a darle de sartenazos a Gannon en la cara haciendo que este retroceda. Despues Gannon se la quita de encima y de pronto se forma una nube de polvo bien aka a lo anime con efectos sonoros chafas, figuritas y todo el show. Despues de 8 mins. la nube desaparece dejando ver a Peach y a Gannon hechos bola totalmente enredados a lo pretzel-yoga.

-EMPATE ASALTO 2! PEACH Y GANNONDORF!- Dice Ness a lo master

Despues, sale Little Mac y se lleva a los tipos enredados a la enfermeria para tratar de separarlos.

-_**Los siguientes son Pichu y Snake- **_Anuncia Ness

La pequeña pokemon y el soldado salen a la arena. Pichu temblaba con solo ver a Snake.

-COMIENCEN CABRO NES!- Grito Samus. De una vez les explico, Samus bebio media botella de ron y ademas le dieron con una dardo tranquilizante a ella y a Link por su pleitito. Asi que, enloquecida por ron, Link no, el no bebio.

Pichu y Snake se pusieron a pelear de la nada. Despues de unos golpes y ataques, Pichu volvio a su lugar y se junto sus 4 patas mientras mantenia su cola tiesa hacia atras al igual que sus orejas y mantenia la mirada fija a los ojos de Snake. Despues de 5 mins. se mira un pequeño rayito que apenas de distinguia de parte de Pichu a Snake, de pronto este, se desploma al piso.

-QUE?!- Dice espantado-impresionado Ness- SI ESO NO FUE-! GGHHHH!

-COMO LO HIZO?!-Dijeron los demas jueces incluyendo al Hylian quien ya habia despertado de la paralisis.

-Ehh...-Ness fue hacia donde estaba Snake y lo picaba con su bat, el soldado no respondia. Llega Isaac vestido de doctor y se lo lleva.-Este... en este caso... LA GANADORA ES PICHU!-anuncia el confundido juez. Ness va de vuelta a su asiento. -**_Los siguientes seran Meta Knight y Wario._**

Los llamados salen a arena y antes de que les avisaran que podian empezar, empezaron con un potente ataque. Nadie pudo mirar bien que paso, solo miraron una gran nube de humo morado y amarillo (y que por cierto olia bastante mal) y de esta se miraron 2 rayos del color de la nube que salieron volando a direccion contraria y desaparecieron al estilo del Equipo Rocket (Se miraba un brillo al horizonte xD).

-Mmm... Ness, ahora que?- pregunta Fox- Esto ya habia pasado antes, pero...

-Eh, pues creo que los 2 perdieron- informa el niño- mirando como salieron volando... pues... mejor escojamos a los siguientes- Ness saca la urna y la agita despues se la pone a Fox y este saca 2 papelitos. Fox se los muestra -_**Los siguientes eran Falco y Olimar y los Pikmins**_.

El halcon y el ser salen de tras banbalinas. Les avisen que empiezen. Esta vez lo omito por la censura porque Samus fue muy, muy grosera xD. Los 2 empiezan a pelear. La pelea termino rapido cuando Falco le da un puñetazoa Olimar y este sale volando, y para variar, Falco le avento todos sus Pikmins y le dieron mas impulso hasta que desapareciera.

-Que malo tu amigo, Fox...- Platica el niño al zorro- EL GANADOR ES FALCO!. Ahora... **_Los siguientes son Sonic y Pit._**

El erizo y el angel salen a escena.

-MENDIGOSSS! EMPIEZEN BUAJAJAJAJA!- anuncia Samus

Los 2 empiezan a pelear. Hasta ahora esta era la mejor pelea. Pit peleaba muy bien con su arco y Sonic era muy rapido (see como no, rapido...). Esa pelea ya llevaba casi 8 mins. hasta que estos 2 hecn un movimiento: Sonic dio una patada bien a lo karateca y Pit disparo una flecha. El contacto fue con el pie del erizo y la flecha y en ese momento actuaron negtivamente y ni siquiera se miro como los 2 fueron sacados del estadio. Los jueces buscaron cualquier pista pero no dieron con nada. Los 2 desaparecieron de la nada.

-Supongamos que, aunque talvez-

-Callate!-El Hylian interrumpe al zorro- No estan, desaparecieron, perdiron los 2 y punto.

-Iba a llegar a eso...

-_**Los que siguen son y los Ice Climbers- **_Anuncia el personaje de Earthbound

Los 3 salen. Entre Fox y Link duermen a Samus por un pequeño periodo y despues les anuncian que ya pueden pelear. Empieza la pelea. Al principio iban como si no quisieran ganar.

-QUE HACEN?!- Pregunta Fox molesto-PELEEN!

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo-Habla Nana

-Que cosa?-pregunta curioso Link

-Que todos perdemos o ganamos-dice

-Si, asi que, mirando cuantos quedan mas nosotrosson los que ocupan, o si no, Master los tosta.-Dice Popo

- D: ... YA PUES QUEDAN EMPATE! LOS 2 GANAN- Dice Link rendido

-Que...-Fox iba a maldecirlos pero Ness le tapa el hico y le dice:

-Ore, pss ya terminaron las peleas, ya estan todos.

-Hey, cierto... -razonan Fox y Link

-_**Muy bien, chicos, ya han terminado las peleas. Vayan al salon no.7 para que Crazy les de las instrucciones.- **_Indica Ness

**_TRAS BANVALINAS..._**

-Ya? Tan pronto? Si nisiquiera yo pelie- Dice Zelda decepcionada

-Tranquila. Piensa en el lado bueno- Marth intenta alentarla- 2 cosas, o nos sacan a todos o ya tenemos un lugar asegurado.

-Mmm...-Piensa Mewtwo- considerando los que han perdido y los que estamos... recuerda que se escucharon quienes fueron los ganadores. Si los sumamos con nosotros ya son todos los luchadores que ocupaban... claramente ustdes son idiotas por no poner atencion y en pensar...

-Gracias- agradece Young con sarcasmo

-Mejor vamonos que estoy aburrido- sugiere Bowser y los demas le acienten y se van a donde les indicaron

* * *

**Nyaja...ZZZZZZZZ**

**Hmm... otra vez me desvele por ustedes jeje**

**Son las 12:55 aka en MX y mas lo que me tardo enbuir el cap y todo aquel show**

**Ahora si, continuo con la idea de que me habia tardado tanto en actulizar, mas como esta vez.**

**Oh, y lo del ''no es babadu es babada'' o como sea, lo saque de Bleach cuando Orihime andaba soñando. **

**Buenas noches... ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charala!**

**Este, de una vez informo que, este ''cap'' parece relleno u.u he estado de poca inspiracion pero por no dejarlos asi nomas, por lo menos un poco, si se molestan... con unas patadas servira, ok?**

**Empezamos, señores.**

**Disclaimer: SSB no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Despues de haber sido aceptados para la generacion GC de Smash, fueron para con Crazy para que les mostrara la Gran Casa. **

-Okkkkk!-Exclama la mano loca- ahora les mostrare la gran casa. Listos?

Smashers: Siiii!

-Vamos!- la mano va de un camino del estadio hasta un bus, como si fuera excursion escolar. Crazy se encargara de conducir el bus (no pregunten...). Despues de unos 10, 15 mins. llegaron a la gran casa. Era una casa (que casi parecia mansion) muy bonita, para estar hecha chafamente por los hermanos mano, pero es demasiado resistente.

Entraron, y lo primero que habia era una recepcion, de alli un largo pasillo que conducia a una enorme sala, ocina, las oficinas de Master y Crazy, unos armarios y al final las escaleras para llegar a los cuartos. Era una casa de 3 pisos, por las habitaciones, que eran 4 intregantes por habitacion. Crazy les dira la lista:

-Ok, chicos!-les habla la mano- Les asignare las habitaciones en las que van convivir, no es problema mio o de Master que no se lleven , y son: habitacion 1: Mario, Luigi, D.K. y Yoshi. 2: Link, Ness, Fox, . 3: Falcon, Kirby, Mr. G & W y Popo. 4: Samus, Zelda, Peach y Nana. 5: Pikachu, Jiglypuff, Pichu y Mewtwo. 6: Roy, Marth, Falco y Young Link y 7: Gannon y Bowser. Asi que despues del recorrido iran a sus habitaciones a causar guerra

Varios de los Smashers: O.o guerra?

-Si, guerra por la que se causaran por las camas jejeje-responde Crazy-Asi que, siganme.

Crazy floto fuera de la mansion hasta el jardin, un jardin my grande con mucha flora. En el jardin habia un camino que conducia al gimnasio. Uno resistente para que no lo pudieran destruir mientras entrenaban.

Despues de que les fue enseñado todo, llego Master y les dijo que fueran a sus habitaciones para escoger camas (la guerra). Que descansen un rato, visiten los lugares y que se largen a tragar. De alli a que entrenen unas horas y largarse a dormir. De todos modos, faltaba todavia un mes para que enpiecen los torneos.

**CON LOS DE LA HABITACION 1...**

-Como nos acomodamos?-pregunta Mario

-Mmm..yo abajo de ti, hermano-responde Luigi

D.K: O_O

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Yoshi tiene una euforia

-Que?-pregunta Mario

-Parece que se les malinterpreto la cosa-responde Donkey

-NO NOS REFERIAMOS A ESO! IDIOTAS!-Mario se enfurece

**EN LA HABITACION 2...**

-Hmm...-piensa el Hylian. Luego dice y actua repentinamente:-yo quiero la de arriba!-se sube y saca su espada y su escudo para atacar a quien lo quiera tirarlo de la cama

-yo tambien!-dice Fox y saca todas las armas que tiene

-Pues...-dice Ness-creo que no tenemos otra opcion. Me voy con Link

-Entonces yo con McCloud...-responde el doc

**HABITACION 3...**

Mr. Game & Watch solo entra y se va a unas de las camas de abajo y se sienta. Popo se sube a la cama que esta arriba de el.

-Yo quiero la de arriba!-grita Falcon y se supe. Kirby se va a la unica que queda. Seria perfecta para esconder comida y hacer una choza

**HABITACION 4... o sea con las chicas...**

-Jejeje-rie Samus- yo quiero una de las de arriba

-Y yo otra!- dice Zelda. Las 2 rapidamente saltan a las camas de arriba. Peach decide irse con Samus y Nana con Zelda

**HABITACION 5...**

Los Pokemons se acomodaron facilmente: Pikachu y Pichu se fueron a una cama de arriba, Mewtwo a la otra de abajo y Jiglypuff y se fue a la unica de las que quedaron abajo, abajo de los roedores

**HABITACION 6...**

-Hmmm...-piensa cierto pelirrojo-hey, Marth!

-Que paso?-responde el principe

-Hay que irnos los 2 a una... yo a la de arriba y tu a la de abajo.. o si quieres la de arriba..

-Hmm.. asi esta bien- los 2 apartan las camas como dijo Roy

-Yo tomare la de abajo-dice Young

-Entonces yo la de arriba-finaliza el halcon

**HABITACION 7...**

Gannon y Bowser se echan unas miradas y estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Gannon dice:

-Nos.. pusieron solos por *sniff sniff* ser.. montruos! BUUAAAAA!

-BUAAAAAA!-Bowser llora tambien y se abrazan mientras lloran XD

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

Master fue a hablar por el altavoz para que los nuevos Smashers pusieran atencion

-JOVENES-dijo, pero muy fuerte, lastimando uno que otro oido-Necesito que acompañen a Crazy a un mandado. Llegan Mario, Samus y Link a su oficina

-Para que debemos hacerlo?-pregunta el de la gorra roja

-Crazy no es un niño-le sigue Samus

-No es que este mal de la cabeza o... Ya se porque quiere que lo acompañemos-dice Link

Mario y Samus: O.O Cierto! Si Crazy esta mal. Master! Este tipo deberia estar en un manicomio!

-Lo se. Pero es uno de los representantes- le responde la mano

-Representante?-pregunta Link

-Claro! El es el que se ocupa de mantener sus secretos. Por ejemplo: El hace que todos los Gamers piensen que Link no habla. Cuando en realidad habla cuando guardan la partida, y se van.

-O.O Entonces el es el que puso en misterio mi verdadera indentidad?-pregunta la rubia

-Si. Pero para poner mejor el final decidio que se debia saber que eres mujer

-Oh..-

-Entonces el tiene que ver en todo eso...-dice Mario pensativo

-Si. Asi que, como se le voto un tornillo, lo acompañaran ustedes 3-avisa Master

-Y por que nosotros?-pregunta Mario confundido

-Porque vinieron a joder ¬¬ Ya largense antes de Crazy salga y mate a alguien-ordena Master

-Ok...-dicen los 3 desanimados.

Salen de la oficina de Master y ven a Crazy fuera de este, con una gorra en el dorso y una mochila. Parecia niño bueno, pero no era asi...

Los 4 se van y inmediatamente se escuchan clacksons de auto, perros ladrando, niños llorando y sonido de quemada de llanta*. Roy, Marth, Bowser y Zelda, quienes estaban alli, al escuchar el alboroto de afuera, van a asomarse a la ventana. Y miran tal desmadre...

Miraron 3 calafias* en llamas, 5 carros destrozados, un monton de gente corriendo por todos lados, caballos (incluyendo a Epona) defecando entre la gente, niños incrustados en piso y paredes, en la carretera habian marcas de llanta y un montonde perros ladrando y Pokemons gruñendo.

-Que mierda paso aqui?...-pregunta Bowser con desconcierto

-Pues.. Evidentemente, Crazy Hand causo un desastre de proporciones colosales en esta via- responde Marth intelectualmente haciendo señas.

-Yo diria mas bien que causo algo asi como un MALDITO APOCALIPSIS-dice Zelda

-Hermosa Princesa, le pido que se calme-le pide el Marf

-USTED A MI NO ME LLAMA ASI-le dice con mirada asesina

Marth: *glup* Pues, solo calmese. Jeje...

-Que pasa?-pregunta Young quien llega

-Miralo tu..-le responde Bowser apuntando hacia la ventana. Young va a ver.

-Woooooooohhh-dice asombrado-Crazy hizo eso?

-Si. No tengo idea de como lo hizo, pero definitivamente fue el-responde Roy

-Genial...Espera... EPONA NO HAGAS ESO!-grita mientras sale rapidamente

-...De que esta cubierto ese niño?-pregunta Marth

-Sospecho que su procedencia es de con Epona o uno de sus amigos...-responde Roy

-Que asco..-dice Zelda quien luego se retira a su habitacion

-Hay Epona...-dice Young quien llega con su yegua... solo que esta era la de Link (el adulto, claro). Y se la lleva para quien sabe donde

-Me largo..-dice Bowser yendose a la cocina

-...Ahora que hacemos?-pregunta Roy

-No lo se...

**PASA HORA Y MEDIA DESDE EL DESASTRE QUE CAUSO CRAZY. CRAZY Y LOS OTROS 3 LLEGAN.**

**-**WOOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOO! MASTER! HEMOS VUELTO!-grita Crazy

-Si, Cra-... -Master se queda sin palabras por lo que vio:

Crazy traia atados a los 3 Smashers del cuello, como si los estuviera estado ahorcando. Ademas de que estaban llenos de tierra, hollin y aparentemente manchas de procedencia de los amigos de Epona; luego sus ropas estaban rasgadas y mas de la mitad del traje de Samus habia desaparecido junto con los gorros de Mario y Link. Mario no traia zapatos y Link pantalones, ademas que el hacia falta la tunica ya Mario la mitad del hoberol. Y los 3 sangraban. Aparte de estar completamente inconscientes.

-CRAZY! PERO QUE HAS HECHO?!-pregunta furiosa Peach yendo a la cocina a buscar un arma.

-Crazy, por tu imprudencia, estupidez y por casi haber matado a 3 de lso Smashers las importantes, se te ha demandado-informa Crazy-por mi. Asi que, consiguete un buen abogado.

* * *

**BUENOS DIAS!**

**(Apenas lo termine hoy... son las 1:56 de la madrugada aka por Baja California... pero no tengo sueño ;3)**

**Decidi dejarle aqui para poder desarrollar el proximo cap de mejor modo. Ademas, como es obvio, sera el juicio contra Crazy... o tal vez se ****_cuente_**** el juicio.**

**Fue muy corto u.u aunque probablemente los proximos sean asi o se dividan en partes. **

**-Quemada de llanta: Por aka en Mexico (o talvez en algunas partes) le llamamos asi cuando en la carretera hallamos marcas de ruedas de carro, como cuando le pisas bien cabrom y el carrio hasta algo de humo hace y se quedan las marcas :DDD O si no, cuenado es apoposito, lo llamamos quemar llanta ;3**

**-Calafias...: lo mas probable es que todos sepan que es una calafia, de igual modo que talvez algunos no lo sepan. Por aka la calafia es un bus, pero publico :v**

**Comentarios, dudas, quejas, patadas, espadazos, todo es bienvenido.**

**Miau!**


End file.
